Call of the Earth
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: AU. Siempre me pregunté que pasaría si la diosa Gaia metiera las narices en el mundo de Saint Seiya (descartando Episodio G) Bueno, aquí un AU sobre lo que una hija de esta diosa en particular podría hacer anidada en medio del santuario de Atena XD. Historia EN HIATUS por ahora


**Holis! ****Bueno, que puedo decir... esta idea la tenía en mente hace bastante, pero solo empecé con el prologo, ni idea en que se va a transformar. Estoy utilizando a mi personaje Vera (de otro fic, el primero que escribí allá lejos en el tiempo) y poniéndola en otra posición; vamos a ver que sale de esto. Como dije, es una idea y es muy probable que escriba de forma espaciada (o sea, cuando se me ocurra algo XDD) Como siempre, las reviews acerca de lo que piensan siempre son bienvenidas ;)**

**Saludos!**

**Goddess Rhiannon**__

_**Call of the Earth**_

_**Prologo**_

_"Praise to the Spring, praise to all living things,_

_Praise to the Maiden and the joy that she brings,_

_Praise to the Earth let all her creatures now sing,_

_Hope is renewed with the coming of the Spring"_

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte cercano, con sus rayos lamiendo perezosamente el agua verde azulada del océano. Era una primavera algo calurosa, la brisa salobre del mar se mezclaba con el azaroso perfume de los pimpollos de rosa que crecían salvajes en los alrededores del templo de Piscis, el cual aún se encontraba sin amo. El anciano patriarca de largo cabello verde observaba con ojos cansados a su alrededor; aún no había reencarnación de Atena en camino ni santos dorados para entrenar a excepción de Aioros y Saga, que estaban ya por ganar las armaduras de Sagitario y Géminis respectivamente. Pero el sabio Lemuriano sabía que estarían pronto a llegar y habría mucho ajetreo con tantos niños por todas partes.

Niños. Esas pequeñas vidas que tendrían que padecer tanto en un futuro cercano. Shion daría su último vestigio de fuerza si con eso les ahorrara sufrimiento, pero nada podía hacerse contra los hados del destino, con los cuales los dioses gustaban de jugar cada doscientos años.

De repente, la tediosa paz del ocaso quedó interrumpida cuando el patriarca sintió un llamado, aunque lejano, una voz suave pero con una autoridad a la que era imposible negarse. El anciano empezó a caminar, apurando el paso, hacia una dirección indefinida al principio, que lo alejaba del templo principal del santuario donde residía. Shion caminó primero con pies inseguros, luego, al hacerse el llamado más perentorio, apuró sus aún ágiles piernas hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque que rodeaba al santuario, en el cual se adentró. Caminó casi en línea recta hasta llegar casi sin darse cuenta a un claro no muy amplio, pero que dejaba ver con claridad a una figura vestida con un manto que parecía cambiar de color, brillando verde oscuro como las hojas de un pino hasta el verde azulado del mar. El patriarca se paró en seco, sintiendo una presencia poderosa emanando de la alta figura que aún le daba la espalda. Aunque el poder que envolvía a ese ser era portentoso, no era amenazante, más bien se sentía como los brazos de una madre que te protegen cuando eres niño.

Shion dio un cauteloso paso hacia esta persona, la cual lentamente se dio vuelta, dejando a la vista una larga cabellera de un castaño oscuro lustroso y hermoso, que parecía tener vida propia envolviendo y enmarcando un rostro de mujer. El antiguo santo de Aries quedó pasmado al ver unos labios rojos sonreírle con dulzura, luego unos ojos que también eran cambiantes como la extraña capa, otrora verdes como la hierba luego marrones como la tierra fértil, que lo miraban como si lo conocieran desde siempre. Shion vio al universo mismo reflejado en ellos y cayó de rodillas allí donde estaba parado.

Esa no era una mujer cualquiera, su blancos pies dieron unos pasos solemnes mientras el pasto parecía adorarlos y acariciarlos.

"Levántate, Shion, fiel santo dorado y hombre de gran corazón." Susurró una amable y melodiosa voz. Shion levantó primero sus asombrados ojos violetas y miró el agraciado y adusto rostro que aún se encontraba parcialmente tapado por la capucha de la capa. El anciano se levantó, aun sin poder recuperar su voz.

"Te he llamado, hijo de Lemuria, para encargarte mi más preciado tesoro" Dijo ella, quien mostró que debajo de su capa y en sus brazos, tenía un precioso bebé que dormía confiado, pero se despertó, con grandes ojos marrones como la tierra después la lluvia y una fina cabellera castaña que apenas empezaba a surgir en esa pequeña y delicada cabeza. El bebé miró a Shion y una sonrisa desdentada surgió en esos pequeños labios, rojizos como los de la dama. A decir verdad, ese infante se parecía mucho a ella. Shion miró inquiridoramente a la mujer, quien depositó una suave beso en la frente del bebé y tendió sus brazos al anciano, instándole a tomar a la criatura. Shion la agarró como si fuera de cristal, el bebé gorjeó complacido y enredó una pequeña manita en un verde mechón de cabello. La dama en cuestión se retiró unos pasos, mientras que a su alrededor el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, el patriarca vio que a los pies de ella la tierra se hundía y formaba surcos que se estaban uniendo en un círculo alrededor de la dama, la cual ya no tocaba el piso con los pies, sino que flotaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo. En el centro del círculo, una estrella de cinco picos con símbolos antiguos se dibujó, brillando con una luz que reflejaba todos los colores del arco iris.

"Shion, esta es mi hija, a quien te encargo cuidar y criar, ella será un bálsamo para el sufrimiento que tanto quieres evitar que otros padezcan, enséñale bien a distinguir el bien del mal, ya que su poder será el mío, y como una tempestad, será indomable si es mal usado"

"¡Señora mía, encargas tan preciado tesoro a alguien tan poco digno ¿qué sucederá si yo no estoy aquí para guiarla y contenerla? ¿Acaso destruirá al mundo si se encontrara sin rumbo definido?" Exclamó Shion, desesperado, sosteniendo a la bebé con fuerza.

"¡Yo soy el mundo y madre de todo lo que fue, es y será! Dioses y humanos son mis hijos, pero me han estado haciendo mucho daño, su avaricia y crueldad debe ser controlada. Te ofrezco a mi hija para inclinar la balanza hacia el bien, aunque el mal vaya a rodearla pronto. ¡No desesperes, hijo de Lemuria, ya que ella misma elegirá un guardián entre aquellos que pelearan por la diosa que proteges! El será digno de ella y la escudará con su poder, él será el calor del sol para sus fríos rayos de luna, sus ojos jamás dejarán de buscarla y llevarla por el camino del bien... aún si tu no estuvieras allí también. Confía en mi juicio. Vete ahora y muéstrale su lugar de nacimiento, este claro, cuando cumpla cinco años." La hermosa dama, pronunciada su profecía, desapareció en un haz de luz que segó al anciano santo. Cuando él levantó la vista, solo restaba el pentáculo que aún brillaba tenuemente, de la dama nada quedaba.

Shion miró a la bebé nuevamente y le sonrió. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer! Tenía una responsabilidad hacia el pequeño bulto que le sonreía mientras llevaba la otra mano, que no tenía en feroz apretón su cabellos, hacia la boca aún gorjeando sin una preocupación en la vida.

El anciano patriarca desanduvo sus pasos hasta el templo principal, donde un grupo de vestales lo esperaban algo sorprendidas de ver al bebé que Shion traía.

"¿Y ese bebé, patriarca?¿Acaso es la reencarnación de Atena?" Preguntó una de las muchachas, Shion suspiró. "No, no es Atena, pero creo que es otra diosa bastante más fuerte..."

Otra doncella, que jugueteaba con un pequeño pie de la bebé preguntó "¿Y cómo se llama?"

A esto Shion quedó en blanco, por cierto que necesitaba un nombre, ya que era niña, debería llamarla por algo que la representara. Largo rato se quedaron las chicas viendo al patriarca pensar. Ya la habían instalado en una habitación contigua a la de Shion, dado de comer y mecido para dormirla y aún el antiguo santo de Aries no sacaba nombre que le agradara.

La cocinera que habían contratado, una joven mujer alemana, de rasgos fuertes y contextura para nada liviana, miraba con ternura a la pequeña bebé con sus ojos verde claros. Se llamaba Gertrude Hanz, y había perdido a su bebé de un mes de edad no hacía mucho, por lo que vino de su país natal para olvidar su tragedia personal y empezar de nuevo. La rubia mujer alemana le llevó una taza de humeante té al patriarca. Shion le agradeció y sorbió su infusión, ya algo frustrado con la situación.

"Si me permite, herr Shion, si la pequeña ha de traer paz y justicia, quizás un nombre como Victoria o Aghata podría irle" Comentó Gertrude, ya que ella era la única que había quedado en la habitación.

"Bueno, no son malos nombres, pero no creo que sean los adecuados" Le contestó con cansancio el patriarca.

"Umm, bueno, mi niña, que ahora está con Dios, tenía un nombre bonito y simple"

"¿Y cuál era?" Inquirió Shion. La alemana sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos y contestó "Vera"

Shion dejó lentamente su tasa, una lenta sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios ¡ese nombre era perfecto!

"Gertrude, eso significa 'quien busca la verdad' ¿cierto? Creo que si no te molesta, voy a tomar ese nombre prestado... Vera." Contestó Shion, quien le apretó los hombros a la mujer con afecto. Gertrude sonrió también, quizás la vida le había arrebatado una hija, pero le había entregado otra a la cual cuidaría como si fuera suya, de eso no había dudas.

La pequeña Vera dormía ahora con el total abandono y la inocencia que todos los niños poseen, soñando que caminaba con su madre en un campo de estrellas viendo el cosmos girar a su alrededor cual trompo eterno, sin saber que su futuro y el de muchas otras personas iba a depender de como hiciera girar las estrellas a su comando.

Estrofa de Ostara (Spring Song)

Artista: Lisa Thiel

Capitulo 1

Una preocupada Gertrude iba y venía por los corredores del santuario principal, su celeste mirada buscaba frenéticamente a la personita que, ni dos minutos antes, había estado sentada en una manta jugando con sus animalitos de madera.

"¡Vera, dónde estás, mi niña!" Exclamaba la corpulenta alemana, ya casi sin aliento.

Shion, el anciano patriarca del santuario, escuchó a su cocinera llamar a su hija adoptiva con desesperación, por lo que dejó de escribir sus reportes diarios y se levantó presuroso. Encontró a la mujer retorciendo con preocupación su blanco delantal de cocina, mientras llamaba a la niña.

"Calma, Gertrude, no puede haber ido muy lejos ¿cuánto puede andar una niña de cinco años?" La tranquilizó Shion, a lo que la mujer sólo atinó a mirarlo como si realmente no supiera de lo que Vera era capaz.

"Herr Shion, Vera se mueve rápida como el viento, yo que usted la pondría a entrenar con santos dorados, ya que de seguro les terminará ganando en velocidad en poco tiempo" Retrucó ella con su marcado acento alemán. La buena mujer hacía de nana para la pequeña, y nadie la amaba más, bueno, quizás Shion la amara igual de mucho, pero era anciano y le permitía salirse con la suya más veces de lo que debiera. Shion suspiró y le siguió el rastro a su pequeña protegida, seguramente se habría escondido y pronto los estaría tratando de sorprender con un gran "¡BOOO!" como era su costumbre... que lejos de la realidad estaba el buen Lemuriano.

Una delgada niña de cabellos castaños y ligeros pies se escurrió delante de las vestales sin que estás siquiera lo notaran, logró salir del recinto principal y, con la aparente ayuda del viento, se deslizó sin hacer ruido hacia la salida del santuario de Atena. Los soldados, que no esperaban ver salir una niña del recinto sagrado, ni se percataron cuando Vera prácticamente les pasó entre los pies. La niña miró triunfalmente para atrás y se largó a correr los más rápido que le daban las piernas hacia la aldea de Rodorio. Vera reía para sí misma de la manera tan ridículamente fácil con la que se había escapado, sabía que pronto su papá y su nana le pisarían los talones y ¡Adiós libertad!

Vera era usualmente buena niña, pero deseaba salir de la estrecha vigilancia a la que estaba sometida día y noche, sentía un deseo irrefrenable de jugar con las aves, de hablar con el viento, quería escurrirse entre los densos matorrales del bosque y lanzarse de cabeza entre las flores del campo. Ansiaba el abrazo de las ramas de los árboles y la caricia del sol de la mañana; quería zambullirse en las frescas aguas de las lagunas que, escondidas entre los árboles, se dibujaban como claros espejos del cielo. Vera se sentía profundamente conectada a la tierra y a todo ser que vivía sobre ella. Aún los seres humanos le llamaban la atención, porque a veces se comportaban de forma extraña para con lo que los rodeaba.

La niña se adentró en la aldea que vibraba de actividad a esa hora de la mañana. Vera esquivó varias personas y bicicletas, por suerte no había autos ya que era una zona peatonal y comercial y no estaban permitidos. La pequeña caminó casi guiada por alguna fuerza que nadie más sentía y se topó con un lugar muy interesante. Vera sonrió y batió sus palmas extasiada, delante de ella se encontraba el pedacito de naturaleza que había estado buscando entre tanta humanidad.

Un niño de la misma edad de Vera caminaba apresuradamente siguiendo a su augusto hermano mayor, un santo dorado de Atena, mientras iban cruzando con pasos ligeros el pueblo de Rodorio, villa que se encontraba a los pies del santuario de dicha diosa. El pequeño miraba todo con hermosos ojos azules, su innata curiosidad por tanto ajetreo le hacía distraerse de a ratos.

"¡Aioria! no te distraigas, que si te dejo atrás me va a costar encontrarte entre tanta gente" Le dijo Aioros, santo de Sagitario. Aioria lo miró algo compungido y asintió con la cabeza. Sus rizos del color de la miel tenían destellos más claros cuando el sol le rozaba la cabeza, y aunque era joven, era bastante atlético y caminaba a la par de su hermano que tenía para ese entonces trece años. Más la atención del aspirante a santo no duró ni cinco minutos cuando vio a un par de niños riendo mientras señalaban hacia alguien más. Aioria se alejó de Aioros y correteó hacia un amplio lugar que parecía tener animales vivos. Lo que el pequeño no esperó encontrar fue un apestoso chiquero y a una niña correteando con una camada de siete cerditos, la chica estaba embarrada y llena de porquería pero estaba radiante de felicidad. La cerda la topeteó y la dejó sentada en el lodo y la inmundicia para que la pequeña la acariciara a su vez. Los cerditos se amontonaron a su alrededor tratando de ver quien llegaba a ella primero. Mientras los otros dos niños reían, Aioria no salía de su asombro ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría jugando con cerdos? Encima hacía algo de calor y el viento allí apestaba a rayos. De repente apareció el dueño de los animales que no vio con buenos ojos que alguien se metiera con sus cerdos.

"¡Hey, niña, sal ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque de una patada!" Espetó el enfadado hombre, a lo que Vera no prestó atención y siguió acariciando a los animales. Aioria, al ver que el sujeto se disponía a ejercer violencia en contra de la niña, se armó de coraje y, tragándose su expresión de profundo asco, saltó la valla del chiquero y se acercó a la pequeña y enlodada chica.

"¡Por favor, disculpe a mi hermanita! Le gustan mucho los... cerdos... je je. Y-yo me la llevaré" Dijo Aioria con su sonrisa más congraciadora. En ese instante en el que Vera escuchó la voz de otro niño, volteó su mirada y se topó con los ojos azules más bellos que había visto en su vida. Una sonrisa de enorme felicidad agració los labios de la niña, esa sonrisa dejó perplejo a Aioria, que no atinó a moverse un ápice cuando sintió que la pequeña se abalanzaba sobre él y con un fuerte abrazo, pegó su cuerpecito al de él... un cuerpecito lleno de la porquería en la que los cerdos tan felizmente se revolcaban a diario.

"¡Muy bien, ya llévatela de una vez!" Acicateó el dueño, mientras los miraba muy feo, en eso un destello de armadura dorada apareció detrás de los niños. Aioros miraba con un dejo de enfado a su hermanito... dentro de un chiquero... lleno de lodo y abrazado a otro niño.

"Aioria..." Dijo entre dientes el santo de Sagitario. El mencionado se dio vuelta y pidió socorro a su hermano con la mirada, no lograba desasirse del agarre de la niña. Aioros se disculpó por el comportamiento de ambos niños con el dueño, quien al ver que un santo dorado se hacía cargo, aceptó las disculpas y vio como el joven guerrero sacaba a ambos niños fuera del corral.

Por fin fuera del atolladero, Vera se dignó a soltar a su presa, pero no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera un ángel que habían puesto para ella sobre la tierra. Aioros miró de reojo a la enlodada niña y se le cortó la respiración por un segundo al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡¿Vera?!"

La aludida se dio vuelta para clavar su mirada en Aioros, recién notando que estaba a su lado también. Vera le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al reconocerlo.

"¡Aioros! ¡qué bueno verte por aquí! ¿bello día de sol, no?" Le dijo ella, de la manera más calmada y inocente que se podía. Aioros no sabía si enojarse por verla tan lejos de la protección del santuario o echarse a reír de sus travesuras. Optó por lo segundo.

"Ay, Vera, cuando se enteren dónde estás, se va a armar un gresca fea. ¿cómo saliste del santuario sin que te vieran, pequeña?" Inquirió con curiosidad el joven santo, la niña le sonrió con su carita llena de lodo.

"Es muy fácil salir sin que te vean, nadie presta atención a gente que es más pequeña" Le contestó la niña, levantando su brazo la indicar su estatura. Aioria, que hasta ahora se había limitado a escucharlos a ambos, arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermano con suspicacia. Si una niña se podía escapar tan campante, el santuario no era la gran cosa a la que Aioria venía temiendo desde que fuera convocado como aprendiz. Aioros suspiró y se encogió de hombros, pobres de los guardias de turno cuando los llamara al orden por haberla dejado salir. El santo de sagitario temía que si Vera pudo escapar una vez, lo volvería a intentar... y pronto. El joven tomó a la niña de la mano y miró a su hermanito, indicándole con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Aioria, ni lento ni perezoso, salió al trote detrás de él. Vera se volteó varias veces para observar al lindo niño que aún no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino; pero ella sí lo presentía, por lo que no deseaba por nada del mundo perderlo de vista.

Cuando llegaron al recinto principal, lo primero que se podía observar era un ajetreo tremendo alrededor, y a un muy asustado patriarca dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. El pobre Lemuriano estaba fuera de sí de preocupación por la pequeña Vera. Si algo le pasaba, al anciano patriarca le iba a dar un síncope. Cuando Aioros se acercó con la pequeña diabla de la mano, Shion sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y corrió a abrazar a la enlodada niña, la cual devolvió el abrazo sin problemas.

"¡Vera! ¡¿dónde te habías metido?! Me tenías muy preocupado" Le dijo el patriarca a Vera, separándose de ella un poco al ver que apestaba a toda la basura del mundo, lo que le hizo fruncir la nariz. "¿y dónde te metiste, en un chiquero?" La niña rió y miró a Aioros.

El santo en cuestión se apresuró a relatar cómo y dónde la había encontrado, por lo que el rostro de Shion fue de la preocupación, al asombro y al enojo en cuestión de minutos.

"Papi, encontré unos lindos cerditos que jugaron conmigo un buen rato, hasta que vino un hombre muy feo y malhumorado a decirme que me iba a sacar de una patada" Relató Vera, mientras el patriarca la dejaba en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pero él me rescató" Terminó de decir ella, mirando con adoración a Aioria, que pareció encogerse detrás de su hermano al recibir la atención del patriarca. El anciano le sonrió, ablandando su mirada para con el valiente pequeño. Vera no tenía niños que quisieran, o pudieran, jugar con ella, así que el joven futuro santo de Leo parecía ser una bendición.

"Me alegra mucho, joven, que haya rescatado a mi díscola hija... la cual será debidamente castigada por desobedecer y salir sola sin permiso" Alegó Shion, frunciendo el ceño y mirando enfadado a su hijita, que perdió su sonrisa y frunció el ceño a su vez, cruzándose de brazos y pateando el suelo.

"¡No es justo! ¡no me gusta estar encerrada aquí!" Espetó Vera, con toda la indignación que podía demostrar con medio metro de estatura, no tenía miedo al castigo por lo que Aioria podía observar. Shion llamó a las vestales y ordenó que se la llevaran y que por el amor de todo los dioses la bañaran con el jabón más fuerte que tuvieran a disposición en el templo. Vera no dejó que la tomaran de la mano y, con la dignidad de una reina, se fue ella solita a su habitación seguida de tres vestales que arrugaban la nariz ante el nuevo 'perfume' que la pequeña ostentaba sin ningún pudor.

Aioros no pudo contener una carcajada, Vera siempre se salía con algo para fastidiar, sin quererlo, a todos sus guardianes, de verdad que esperaban que cuando la reencarnación de Atena llegara, le diera una razón para entretenerse. Shion suspiró y agradeció nuevamente a Aioros por traerla, la tendría más vigilada que nunca de ahora en más. Aioria seguía intrigado con la niña, por lo que la siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló en uno de los pasillos; Shion se percató de su curiosidad y le palmeó la cabeza.

"Me harías a mí y a todo el santuario un gran favor si de vez en cuando vinieras a jugar con Vera. No tiene amigos de su edad" Le dijo el patriarca, a lo que Aioria medio asintió, no muy seguro que quisiera jugar con una niña, pero si el patriarca se lo pedía como favor, no podía hacer menos que sentirse honrado por la tarea.

"Sí, señor, vendré a verla cuando pueda"


End file.
